Blind Determination
by wanchingtang
Summary: Ever question what it could be like if Frisk was blind? - Female Frisk Will be basically following the same events of the game. Some things might get changed up the only question is what? Only one way to find out.
1. Soft Landing

AN: Alright... I'm sure most who are reading this have played Undertale. If you haven't then do not read any of the story go play the game then come back after getting the true pacifist ending.

* * *

Blind Determination

Ch. 1 Soft Landing

Frisk tried to be careful as she made her way up the mountain, though her constant stumbles proved she wasn't doing a very good job at it. Frisk had no choice, all of the mean kids had managed to corner her. They took away her walking stick and said that if she could manage to climb up Mount Ebott and come back down they would give it back. Of course she had the feeling by the time she could get back they would be long gone. The child would carefully move her feet and use a long stick she had managed to pick up to scrape against the ground. In case you haven't figured it out, Frisk is blind. She was determined at least. She'd prove to them that she could do this and they'd never ask her to do it again. That's how it worked. She did something they thought she could never do and they get bored and take a while to think of something new. Still… she never thought that they would think of something this mean. At least it would be over soon. She had a feeling that she was getting closer to the top. The incline was less steep than it was before.

After a few more step Frisk felt like she had managed to reach the top of the mountain. Though before she could go back down she felt she had to figure out where the middle was. As the human child took another step her leg bumped into something causing her to lose her balance and she'd find herself… falling? Was she that close to a cliff?

Frisk wasn't falling for very long and weather it was luck or fate she had managed to fall onto something soft and surprisingly suffered little to no injuries. Out of curiosity the human would gently touch and feel whatever it was that she had landed on.

"Flowers?" She'd smile somewhat, at least she could still get back and prove them wrong~! Frisk would gently feel around, thankfully she had managed to find the stick she was using earlier. She would then get up onto her feet and try and find a way out of.. where ever she was.

It took some time but it seemed there was only one path out of wherever she was. So she'd take it making sure to be extra careful and scan with the stick to make sure she wouldn't trip over anything. She really hoped that she wasn't the only one down wherever she was… if there was at least someone else she could ask them for help. Hopefully they would give it. Frisk soon found herself in another room. She'd slowly use the stick to feel around as she carefully moved about the room. That's when she heard a voice speak.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower~." Frisk would turn towards the voice and move slightly closer.

"You're a flower…?" She would then reach out to where the voice came from. Gently feeling around.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Frisk would gently brush her fingers over a stem and over some petals. The flower was indeed speaking to her. Maybe she hit her head when she fell.

"S-sorry… I just wanted to make sure… I can't really see so I'm used to people lying to me." She would then smile slightly and go back to exploring the room she was in carefully scanning with her stick. Flowey was… well shocked. This wasn't the outcome he had expected and wasn't sure on where to go from here. He had a whole little speech ready to teach the human about how this world was kill or be killed.

"Well… I'll give you some piece of advice… this world it's Kill or be Killed… good luck." The flower would then sink into the ground disappearing like he usually does. Frisk wasn't entirely sure on whether or not to believe what she had just been told. Should she believe it… guess only one real way to find out. With a slight smile and a body filled to the brim with determination the human would continue to explore what she could of the room. Though Frisk soon found herself turning towards another new voice.

"Did you fall down here? Do not worry my child I will not harm you. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." Frisk would nod her head slightly before speaking.

"But… how do I know that you're not lying to me? Everyone likes to lie to me." Toriel blinks a few times, she really didn't expect the child to say such a thing. The boss monster would then slowly move closer towards the human before bending down and hugging the child. Frisk was frightened at first, however after a second she realized what was going back and found herself hugging back.

"See? I will not harm you." Frisk soon found her hand being gently grabbed by another's. The fur had caught her off guard slightly and she remembered something about monsters being sealed away under the mountain… something like that. Though she had thought it was something made up, maybe it wasn't.

Frisk was gently pulled along through the ruins as Toriel explained that puzzles existed which only cause Frisk to speak up and explain that she couldn't see and that she was blind. She wouldn't be able to solve most puzzles because she couldn't even see them. Because of this Toriel decided to lead the human through all of the ruins and to her home.

"I didn't expect to get a guest so soon. So while I clean up the house I'm going to have to ask you to remain in the guest room for the time being. I don't want you to trip on anything and get hurt." Frisk would nod as she was taken to the guest room and the door was gently closed behind her. Using her stick and free hand the human would scan and learn about the room she was in. It was decently sized and actually had more things in it than she thought it would. Well… maybe she could take a nap for the time being. Climbing up the mountain had taken a lot of energy. Frisk would carefully step towards the direction the bed was in and would move and gently sit atop of it. She would remove her shoes and place them under the bed along with her stick. She would then feel around and move the covers slightly before moving and laying under them. Frisk smiled at how comfortable she the bed was and dozed off quickly than she normally would.

Sometime after Frisk had fallen asleep Toriel opened the door to tell Frisk that she didn't have to remain in the room any longer. However upon spotting that the human had fallen asleep the monster would quietly walk over towards the lamp in the room and turn it off. She would then smile softly and walk out of the room speaking before she closed the door.

"Sleep well my child."


	2. Yummy Pie

AN: Man I didn't expect to end up with writer's block so early. Still I managed. This chapter is shorter than the first one but hopefully you all enjoy it just as much. Also make sure to review. How else will I know if I'm doing good or bad. Besides follows I guess.

* * *

Blind Determination

Ch. 2 Yummy Pie

Frisk would slowly roll onto her back and lay there for a minute. How long had she slept for? Hopefully it wasn't too long she still had to figure out a way to get back home. The human child would slowly move the covers off of her and she slowly sits up and swings her feet off to the side. Her feet felt… cold.

"Where did my socks go?" Frisk would then reach under the covers and would search around for a time before she was able to locate her missing socks. She would then carefully feel the different textures to make sure that she didn't have them inside out before placing them back on her feet. Frisk was just thankful she didn't lose her socks to the abyss. Sometimes you lose something and it's gone for days or longer.

"I should go see what Toriel is doing…" Frisk would then reach under the bed and pull out the shoes she had placed under there. She would then also decide to check to make sure nothing was in her shoes before putting them on her feet. She always left her shoes tied. This way she never had to keep retying them. Though she would always check to make sure that they had stayed tied. Satisfied with everything she would reach around looking for the stick she had been using for the time being and grasped it before getting onto her feet. She would then stretch a tiny bit before making her way towards the door.

As soon as she had entered the hallway the smell of something delicious had already hit her nose. Whatever it was it made her stomach growl slightly. Frisk focused on the scents… butterscotch and cinnamon as well. Had Toriel made something for her? Guess she could go find out.

Slowly Frisk made her way towards the direction the smell was coming from making sure to scan with her cane as to not trip on any objects that could be around. Thankfully she avoided knocking over and bumping into anything and soon found herself greeted by Toriel's voice.

"Did you sleep well my child?" Frisk would nod her head in response.

"Yes, the bed was really comfortable." Toriel would smile in response and walk over towards the child and gently places her hands on her shoulders and slowly leads the child over to a chair to sit in.

"That's good to hear. Now then I have a question for you. Are you allergic to anything?" Frisk would tilt her head in slight thought before shaking her head no.

"As far as I know I'm not allergic to anything." The boss monster would nod her head and walk back into the kitchen. She would then come back out with a slice of pie on a plate. Toriel would then gently take one of Frisk's hands and move it to the plate and making sure she grabbed it before letting go. She would then place a fork in the child's other hand. Frisk would tilt her head somewhat though she'd gently search around the plate with her fork to determine what was there. A slice of something… but what? Cake? Pie? The child would use the fork to break off some of whatever was on the plate put it into her mouth. Soon enough the entire piece of pie was completely devoured by Frisk.

"C-can I have another piece?" Toriel would let out a slight giggle from how fast the piece had been eaten. She would get up and walk over towards Frisk and gently take the plate from her. Soon enough she returned with another piece of pie and a glass of milk. The monster would make sure to let Frisk know what was where before moving to sit back down. Much like the last piece this piece was also quickly eaten along with the milk both being completely consumed. The plate and glass were soon taken back into the kitchen and washed by the boss monster. Toriel would then walk back into the room and lightly clap her hands in a pleased manner.

"Now that you have eaten something why don't we start with your lessons." Before Frisk could even understand what was happening Toriel had gone into teacher mode, and without any real way to stop her she was stuck going along with whatever lessons the monster had planned for her. Oh well… perhaps she'd actually learn something?

While Frisk was stuck being taught a certain flower was stuck pondering. After the whole ordeal with the human child he was confused beyond all belief. She had thrown him off, which normally didn't happen. Yet it wasn't just because she had touched him either, well it kinda was because of that. He actually felt something. Not the kind of feeling when he was touched but emotional wise. Flowey actually felt his confusion yet he also felt happy?, and slightly embarrassed. Which only confused him even more. He had been touched before and had interacted with many others yet what was so special about this human child that caused him to actually feel something? He didn't know… but he did know one thing, he wanted to feel more! Perhaps if he remained around the human would he feel more emotions? The flower would ponder this for a moment. Yet for once he actually felt worried. He had told her that it was kill or be killed… however that was only true for some monsters. Frisk however had no real way of telling which ones would be the nice ones and what others would be the mean ones. Flowey would let out a sigh before speaking to himself.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." Flowey would then shrug to himself before pulling himself underground. Looks like he'd have to look out for the hu- for Frisk. Hopefully he would be able to catch up with her, for once after a long time he didn't want somebody to die.


	3. A Pot

AN: Well, it's been a while since I've updated this. I don't really have anything to say other than I don't really like to write unless I have the correct inspiration. If I force myself to write it just doesn't feel right when I finish something.

* * *

Blind Determination

Ch. 3 A Pot

Frisk lets out a sigh and rubs her head softly. At first Toriel had made teaching fun, well the teaching she could give Frisk with the limited amount she could do with Frisk being blind. Still it was interesting. However when the topic somehow got onto snails the monster just wouldn't stop. It nearly drove her insane and any and all snail facts have been shoved into her subconscious only to be remembered randomly at some point in the future. They would most likely be useless and unused but some would remain anyway. Still she needed a break and thankfully she was granted that.

After getting a needed drink of water Frisk made her way towards the front door of the house and made her way outside. She wouldn't go very far not with different traps being around the ruins. She didn't want to end up hurt or worse. Still what could she actually do. It's not like she had anything to actually do or anyone around to talk to or play with. Perhaps she should ask Toriel if she knew a way out of the Underground. Frisk sat there in thought only to be brought out of it at the sound of a voice.

"Oh. Good I caught up to you." The human would turn her head towards the direction the voice had come from.

"Flowey?" The flower would smirk, though it wasn't like Frisk would be able to see it.

"That's me." Frisk would smile some at this turn of events, at least she would have someone to talk to now. "So then, Frisk what are you doing out here?"

"Well, Another monster named Toriel found me right after you left. Toriel went into teacher mode after bringing me to her home. Things eventually got off topic so I asked to take a break and now I'm out here." Flowey would blink a few times not expecting to get nearly the whole story of how she came to be here.

"I would of just accepted if you said you wanted to be outside or something." The human would let out a nervous laugh and rub her hand behind her head. "So then, I'm here. You're here. Anything you wanna talk about?" The human would bring a hand to her chin in thought before giving a shrug.

"I dunno~." Flowey would just grumble lightly and cross his leaves seems he'd have to do everything... oh well.

"How did you come to end up down here?" Frisk would frown somewhat and take some time before answering the question.

"Well… back at the orphanage a lot of the other kids like to pick on me because I'm blind. When the caretakers were busy they all decided to group up and drag me to the base Mount Ebott. They took my walking stick and said they would only give it back if I climbed to the top of the mountain. I actually made it to the top... I think. However I tripped and fell and now I'm down here."

Flowey remained in silent from what the human had told him before deciding to speak. Though before he could speak his head felt a rush of pain. A memory long forgotten playing back to him. Not as a Flower, but when he was still Asriel. A memory of him being picked on by Undyne though it less bullying and more in a playful manner seeing is that's how she is. Flowey glanced up a Frisk. The human was probably hiding what she truly felt. She was most likely scared and afraid. Unsure on if she'd get home safe.

"Why didn't you just try to stop them, making you do something like climbing up something dangerous seems to be taking things too far." Frisk would frown and bring her knees in and mumble quietly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Flowey would blink a few times and just stare for a moment. After a inner debate he'd pop back underground then come back up closer to Frisk. The flower would then uproot himself and use his roots to wrap around and hug Frisk.

"D-don't expect me to do this often… I don't do hugs." This only caused Frisk to smile some and giggle slightly due to the odd scenario this must be. She'd bring her hands up and gently hug back as best she could. Not like she could really hug the flower properly. It's the thought that counts though. The two would hug for a bit longer before the Flower would quickly unwrap his roots from around the human and move back to sit in the ground like he should be.

"So. What's your plan to get back home?" The human would tilt her head in thought before shrugging.

"I dunno. I don't even know if there's a way." The flower would let out a sigh and shake his head in disbelief.

"There is a way out. Though you'll have to go through the entire Underground to get there." The flower would nod. "So here's a deal for you. You let me stay by your side and I'll help you get there." Frisk would smile and nod happily.

"Okay, does that mean I should carry you around in a flower pot or something? Cause that would make it easier, I don't want to step on you or something." Flowey would let out an annoyed sigh.

"That would be best… there are some places I can't properly go to in the Underground." The child would nod and move to stand up and carefully make her way back into Toriel's home. Hoping that she would have an extra flower pot or something she could use that's similar.

"Miss Toriel. I need to ask you a question." Almost immediately after hearing the blind child's voice the boss monster was up and near the entrance to her house.

"What is it my child?" Frisk would smile and explained what she wanted.

"Do you have a flower pot or something similar that I can use?" Toriel would blink a few times and bring a hand to her chin in thought.

"I think I might have a flowerpot somewhere…" The boss monster would then take her time moving around the house and eventually would come back with a small flower pot. "Here we go, do you need any help with the flower?" Frisk would smile and nod her head once.

"Yes please, that would help a lot. I don't want to accidentally hurt him." The goat monster would blink a few times slightly confused on why to she'd be referring to a flower as a he. Though she figured she would get her answers if she followed the child.

Flowey would turn his attention to the door as it opened noticing Frisk and Toriel walk out of the house. His head would throb once more as a few more memories began to arise. Ones involving him with Toriel when he was still himself. Doing simple things, reading a book together or playing some games.

"M-mom…" He'd mumble to himself quietly and glance up at the boss monster for a few seconds. He'd then shake his head somewhat and steel himself. No… she didn't need to know who he was. He was Flowey the flower… not.. Prince Asriel... not anymore anyway. The flower would just put on a neutral expression for the time being.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey." Toriel would blink and glance down at the Flower that had just spoken to her and then shrug to herself, they had monsters that resembled carrots and what not. Having one be a flower was not that odd when you thought about it.

"Hello there Flowey. I'm Toriel. Now then, if you don't mind Frisk asked me to help with putting you in the flower pot she's holding. She said that she didn't want to accidentally hurt you." Flowey would blink and glance over towards Frisk who would shuffle slightly from what Toriel had just said.

"Alright, though be extremely careful with my roots." Toriel would just give the flower a kind smile and gently place the flower pot upon the ground and would take her time and be gentle with transferring the flower to the pot. Soon enough Flowey was in the pot and the pot was carefully handed to Frisk, who thankfully could carry it with one hand for she still needed the other to help her get around with the stick.

"Well I'll be inside if you need me. I need to go wash my hands." With that Toriel would make her way inside. Flowey would quietly watch her and would frown slightly. She didn't seem like she used to. How much was she affected by his death. The flower would just watch silently before speaking.

"Hey Frisk can we talk in private for a bit? I need to explain some things to you." The human would just nod and make her way inside, curious as to what her friend wanted to talk about. Oh well, guess she'll find out soon enough.


End file.
